elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Пасхальные яйца (Skyrim)
Под любым домом продавца (нужно находиться в самом доме), можно найти сундук со всеми его товарами и деньгами. Также, такой сундук есть под продавцом без магазина. К примеру, если, спуститься под Небесную кузню (tcl'ом, если кто-то не понял, или при помощи "пустой текстуры"), то там можно найти товары и деньги Йорлунда. Если необходимо продать много вещей, а денег у торговца не хватает, в сундук под ним можно добавить часть своих денег (складировать), после чего торговец вновь станет платежеспособным. *Все, наверное, не замечали, что Виармо из Коллегии Бардов похож на вокалиста Rob Swire из группы Pendulum. *Пройдя мимо стражников, можно услышать фразу: "Кто-то украл твой сладкий рулет?". Эта отсылка к предыдущим двум частям. В Morrowind это было вопросом в канцелярии, а в Oblivion это являлось слухом у NPC. Также была замечена и в Fallout 3 , как стычка на Дне Рождения - при разговоре с хулиганом Бутчем также можно было отдать или не отдавать кексы ему. *Злокрысы внешне и по размеру напоминают гигантских крыс из Fallout New Vegas *Эбонитовый клинок (дар Мефалы) двуручный меч, но использует он навык одноручного. Это намёк на то, что в предыдущей части он был одноручным оружием (исправлено патчем - это баг). *Ещё Эбонитовый клинок развращает своих владельцев и не плавится в огне, а только становится холоднее при соприкосновении с ним. Отсылка к Властелину Колец, где кольцо тоже развращает своих владельцев и не плавится. *В игре можно встретить персонажа по имени М'Айк Лжец, встречавшегося во всех играх серии TES, в том числе и в Oblivion. Объяснением его присутствия во всех частях является его фраза: "М'айк говорит, что его отца звать М'айк, и отца его отца звать М'айк" и т. д. Отсюда следует вывод, что всех его предков-мужчин звали М'айк. (Хотя как знать, ведь он Лжец) *В игре упоминаются первые колонисты Тамриэля, прибывшие на континент из Атморы , называвшие себя "300 соратников Исграмора", что является явной отсылкой к фильму "300 спартанцев" (версия весьма спорная, так как в игре есть упоминание о том, что после печально известной "Ночи Слез" в Саартале Исграмор собрал Пять Сотен и потеснил снежных эльфов (фалмеров), выгнав их с поверхности к двемерам (смотр. "Фалмеры"). Стало быть, первых колонистов было больше трехсот. В пользу этого также говорит то, что в загрузке игры с изображением статуи Исграмора упоминается именно Пять Сотен). *В русской локализации игры во время прохождения квеста "Вечный покой" в Морфале, когда начнете разговор с призраком погибшей девочки Хельги, она напевает мелодию песни крокодила Гены "Пусть бегут неуклюже пешеходы..." или же "В лесу родилась елочка..." . *В игре между Данстаром и Винтерхолдом немного севернее Саартала можно найти мамонта, замороженного во льду (его левая часть высовывается наружу). С его тела (не обыскивая, оружие высовывается из его туши прямо в игровом мире) можно снять случайное оружие и, вероятно, несколько стрел. *Можно найти весьма смешную книгу с названием "Похотливая аргонианская дева" в нескольких томах. Примечательно то, что автор этой книги Красиус Курио - развратник, персонаж из Morrowind. Чтобы сдать ему квест в Morrowind, надо было раздеть своего персонажа. *В игре можно найти уникальный предмет под названием "Кирка Нотча" (также возможен перевод как "Зазубренная кирка"), что является отсылкой к игре Minecraft (разработчик игры - Маркус "Нотч" Перссон). Эта кирка находится в локации "Глотка Мира",на вершине горы, сами разработчики упоминают об этой игре, как одной из своих любимых игр. *Также Machinima сделала пародийный трейлер Skyrim в стилистике Minecraft. Например, вот Minecraft - Enderborn Parody Skyrim, а также с русским переводом. *В игре вы можете встретить Всадника без головы. Он выглядит, как призрак без головы на лошади. Это является отсылкой к одноименному роману. *Шут Цицерон из Тёмного Братства, скорее всего, отсылка к философу Марку Туллию Цицерону, древнеримскому философу и политику. *Кроме того, генерала Имперской армии также зовут Туллий. *После одного из квестов Тёмного Братства можно получить заклинание, призывающее персонажа Oblivion - Люсьена Лашанса. Также вам дается в награду конь - Тенегрив, который был в предыдущей части. Кроме того, если приблизиться к Тенегриву, одновременно призвав Лашанса, тот скажет: "Тенегрив, мой старый и верный друг". *В книге "Как пережить нападение хоркера" персонажа зовут Гром. В книге говорится, что он охотник, т.е. вероятно он норд. Аналогичное имя носил норд-телохранитель лесного эльфа Бэнлина из Oblivion (см. квест Тёмного Братства "Несчастный случай"). *В Рифтене, на медоварне "Черный Вереск", можно встретить темного эльфа по имени Ромлин Дрет. Вероятно это потомок или родственник Валена Дрета, заключенного из камеры напротив в самом начале Oblivion (и впоследствии убитого по квесту Тёмного Братства "Казнь Назначена"). Сам Ромлин охотно травит байки о геройствах своего "предка", безбожно их перевирая(например, как Вален в одиночку перебил шесть имперских стражников, прежде чем его посадили в тюрьму). *В Черном Пределе можно найти полевую лабораторию Синдериона, алхимика, всю жизнь изучавшего корни Нирна (TES IV: Oblivion). В лаборатории лежит скелет Синдериона, проткнутый двемерскими стрелами, алхимическая лаборатория и его полевой журнал, из которого можно узнать о том, как ему продали Алый корень Нирна и он отправился в Скайрим изучить этот феномен. В записях Синдериона можно найти отсылку к главному герою Oblivionа, который якобы принес ему почти 200 Корней (кто на самом деле так сделал?). С прочтением полевого журнала начинается квест о корнях Нирна (опять же отсылка к Oblivion, этот квест запомнился многим фанатам). *В крепости города Вайтран у трона правителя, ярла Балгруфа Старшего , происходит весьма интересная сцена, без сомнения, знакомая поклонникам "Властелина Колец" - советник пытается уговорить правителя не верить в драконов и не выделять армию в деревушку Ривервуд, но правитель поступает как нужно. Вайтран по архитектуре и планировке напоминает Эдорас из фильма "Властелин Колец: Две Крепости". *Также в Вайтране имеется еще одна отсылка к "Властелину Колец" - это таверна "Гарцующая кобыла" ("Гарцующий пони" в ВК), а активируемый квест о поисках женщины-редгарда группой Аликрских воинов - это поиски девятью всадниками Фродо. *thumb|Ярл и его советник. А еще в крепости Вайтран есть дочь ярла, при приближении к ней, она выговаривает данные слова: "Я люблю мясо с кровью". Это отсылка на Адду - дочь короля Фольтеста из игры и книги "Ведьмак", которая любила данное блюдо, что считалось побочным эффектом после исцеления принцессы от проклятия, превратившего ее в стрыгу... *В Вайтране на улицах города можно встретить капитана стражи по имени Кай, также звали одного из ключевых персонажей из TES III, что интересно: внешне он тоже похож. *Во время прохождения квеста Тёмного Братства "Лекарство от безумия" в Данстарском убежище можно найти тролля по имени Удурфрукт, также присутствовавшего в Oblivion и в дополнении Morrowind - Bloodmoon. *На юге от Фолкрита, близко к границе Сиродиила, можно найти лагерь Анги, учительницы стрельбы из лука. В Oblivion так звался лагерь, где находился помощник Анги, который тоже чему-то обучал (саму Ангу мы так и не увидели, она якобы была в отъезде). Лагерь находился где-то в Бруме, недалеко от скайримской границы. *Огромная Дубина великана, с большим уроном (примерно равнему даэдрическому двуручному мечу, улучшенному с навыком кузнечного дела 100 уровня и эликсиром кузнеца более 300 урона). Но у дубины есть одно но — игрок ее не может взять, но может взять ваш союзник (через команду использовать предмет). *Модель великана и дубины возможно первоначально была взята с супермутанта-бегемота из Fallout 3 *В TES V: Skyrim встроена не только провинция Скайрим, но и весь Тамриэль целиком (там есть ландшафт с текстурами низкого качества, вы можете сами увидеть это, включив режим свободной камеры, набрав tfc в консоли). *Во время прохождения квестовой линии Темного Братства будет задание под названием "Пока смерть не разлучит нас...". Аналогичное задание было в Hitman: Blood Money. Там тоже нужно было проникнуть на свадьбу, только не убить невесту, а защитить, точнее, ликвидировать ее жениха и его семью. *Во время прохождения квестовой линии Темного Братства будет задание "Прощай, любовь...", что, возможно, является отсылкой к предыдущей игре компании, Fallout New Vegas. *В линейке квестов Тёмного Братства есть квест под названием "Шёпотки во тьме" ("Whispers in the dark"), английский вариант которого полностью соответствует названию песни известной рок-группы Skillet, как вариант - соответствие названию произведения Говарда Филиппса Лавкрафта "Шепчущий во тьме". *Сфера в руинах Саартала очень похожа на "Око Саргераса" из WarCraft, а сам квест имеет несколько параллелей с происходящим в WarCraft. *Если подняться по лестницам на самый верх Оплота Потерянная Долина, то можно обнаружить выступающий над водопадом мостик, который называется Пик Прыжок Барда (название говорит само за себя). Итак, разбегаемся, прыгаем - и приземляемся прямиком в бассейн внизу, возле которого нас уже ждет призрак барда Аззадала. Слушаем его короткую историю и у нас повышается навык Красноречия на +1. *В игре есть отсылка к фильму "Полтергейст" 1982 года выпуска. В городе Маркарт найдите заброшенный дом, в котором обитает дух Молага Бала. При первом вашем появлении в этом доме стулья, стоявшие у стола, соберутся в пирамиду, совсем как в фильме. *В городе Маркарт отправляемся в дом Эндона, где в дальней комнате на одной из полок увидите очередное воплощение Пэкмэна (выложен из початого круга козьего сыра, икры рыбы-убийцы, 3 чесноков и светящейся пыли), который в каких только играх не засветился. *В разговоре с Изольдой, если спросить её о Сонном Древе, можно услышать фразу " Некоторые говорят, что просто с неба упала спора. Будто бы прямо с летающего острова. Но это просто бред какой-то". ''Возможно, это отсылка к книге ''The Elder Scrolls. Адский Остров. Либо отсылка к Лапутам, или вовсе к знаменитой игре Spore, только вместо летающего острова - обломок метеорита. *Также в игре есть отсылка к Коту в Сапогах. Чтобы найти ее нужно идти на запад от Данстара по берегу моря. Как ориентир можно взять корабль налетевший на скалы. Идя в его сторону можно увидеть перевернутую лодку. Подходим к ней, и видим пару костей, сапоги, Скимитар, а также дневник, в котором узнаём, что кости принадлежат каджиту. *Cевернее Поста Септимия Сегония находится локация "Холодная", которая не отображается на карте. Она представляет из себя тюрьму Винтерхолда и охраняется несколькими ледяными атронахами. *В Имперском лагере Рифта есть Легат-альтмер по имени Фейсендил, если с ним поговорить, то разговор может напомнить рассказы ветеранов второй мировой войны, это заметно особенно по фразе "В 42-м...." *Главарь бандитов Ален Дюфон, которого закажет Муири по квесту Темного Братства, является намеком на французского актера Алена Делона. *При разговоре с алхимиком Элгримом, в Рифтене, можно спросить его, почему магазин расположен внизу. Он ответит: «Ингредиенты лучше хранятся во влажном воздухе. Не каждый день попадают в руки свежий корень Нирна или жир нарисованного тролля». Это пасхалка на квест из TES 4, в ходе которого ваш ГГ спасал художника из нарисованной картины. Попав в картину, мы должны были убить «нарисованных троллей» из которых извлекался алхимический ингредиент «жир нарисованного тролля». *Также Элгрим может заругать Игмунд за то, что она потратила весь жир нарисованного троля и сказать чтоб она отправила письмо Райту в Чейдинхол. *Во время квеста «Безумный ум» Шеогорат пытается отгадать, от кого вы принесли известие. Одним из его вариантов является призрак короля Лизандуса (король Даггерфолла, в освобождении духа которого мы участвовали в TES: Daggerfall) и грейпфрут из Пасваля - деревеньки на Дрожащих Островах. *В таверне Солитьюда бард Лизетта иногда играет мелодию, которую мы могли слышать в магазинах в The ElderScrolls II: Daggerfall. *У Соратников есть квест по убийству гленморийских ведьм (Glenmoril Witches) для излечения от ликантропии. Гленморийские ведьмы и их связь с лечением ликантропии впервые были введены в Daggerfall. *Напиток Балморская синь (Balmora Blue), фигурирующий в квесте Гильдии Воров, назван в честь города Балмора из Morrowind. *Имя одного из работодателей Темного Братства - Амон Мотьер. Франсуа Мотьер нанимал Темное Братство в Oblivion. Габриэлла заметит, что Мотьерры – влиятельная и древняя бретонская семья Сиродила. Обе миссии Мотьерров включают посещение склепов, полных живых мертвецов. *В Темном братстве, в первом томе своего дневника Цицерон пишет: "27 день, Месяц Руки Дождя, 4 Э 187 выполнен контракт по арене. Я, в конце концов, решил притвориться обожающим фанатом и тут же снискал милость Великого чемпиона. Сопровождая этого высокомерного дурака через Великий Лес, я перерезал ему глотку и оставил его труп на съедение медведям." Возможно, это ссылка на фанатика в Oblivion, которого многие игроки считали слишком надоедливым. *В квесте «Вечный покой» (Laid to Rest) фигурирует вампир по имени Моварт. Историю Моварта рассказана в книге «Бессмертная кровь», которая впервые появилась в Oblivion. Также ее можно найти и в Skyrim. *К северо-западу от Камня Башни есть небольшой островок льда, не наносящийся на карту, но указанный на ней. На самой вершине этого айсберга находится замороженный скелет с флагом, вкопанным в землю с сундуком с добычей и книгой под названием «Рыцари Девяти», раскрывающая подробности истории «Рыцарей Девяти». Можно предположить, что тело принадлежит одному из членов этой фракции из DLC Knight of the Nine для Oblivion. *Корабль контрабандистов/пиратов Красная Волна (Red Wave) в гавани Солитьюда получил свое название от Redwave, зачарованной сабли (меча пирата), полученного в Oblivion в награду за выполнение квеста «Корабль-призрак Анвила» (The Ghost Ship of Anvil). В книге в Oblivion говорится, что убийца Темного Братства ответственен за убийство всех на борту символического корабля. Тогда как в Skyrim действие квеста Темного Братства (контракт: убить Сафию) происходит на Красной Волне. *В крепости Рифтена, в комнате придворного мага за прилавком вы можете найти письмо «По вашим заявкам». Это ответ на письмо для Вайландрии , мага-босмера, насчет кучи элементов, запрашиваемых ей. Одним из них является печально известный наркотик с островов под названием «Greenmote». Мирабель предполагает, что Видлариан ошиблась, написав «Greenmote», и в записке на самом деле имелось в виду «Greenspore». *Персонаж Темба Широкая Рука – ссылка на «Звёздный путь: Следующее поколение», эпизод под названием «Danmok», где неоднократно повторяется: «Темба, у него широкие руки». Это женщина-норд, проживающая на Айварстедской лесопилке (Ivarstead sawmill). *В книге «Великие предвестники», Сиррок Гордый назван первым предвестником-аутсайдером из Соратников. Его имя намекает на актера Сиррока Лофтона, сыгравшего Джейка Сиско в телесериале «Звёздный путь: Глубокий космос 9» *При разговоре с Урагом Гро-Шубом (библиотекарем Коллегии Винтерхольда), он может сказать: «Но в то же время, все это правда. Даже ложь. Особенно ложь». Скорее всего, это дань уважения переговорам между Караком и Баширом в телесериале «Звёздный путь: Глубокий космос 9» *В пещере «Холодный Берег» (Восточный Винтерхолд) вниз головой с потолка свисает скелет. Под скелетом – светящийся меч. Это ссылка на «Звездные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар», когда Люк Скайуокер был пойман на Хоте и подвешен к потолку пещеры. Клинок же олицетворяет его световой меч. Это уже второй раз, когда Беседка помещает эту пасхалку в игру. Аналогичная сцена представлена в пещере Бьерн в Bloodmoon. *Если вы путешествуете с призраком Люсьена Лашанса, он порой говорит: «Я чувствую волнение в пустоте». Фраза очень похожа на «фирменную реплику» джедаев: «Я чувствую волнение в силе». *В таверне «Замерзший фрукт» можно услышать разговор Эрика с отцом, где тот говорит сыну: «Всё, что я прошу - остаться еще на один сезон» и «в тебе течёт кровь твоей матери». Это ссылка на разговор Люка с дядей Оуэном в эпизоде IV «Звездные Войны: Новая надежда». *На пути к оплоту «Ведьмина Скала» (Hag Rock Redoubt) есть мост с мертвым троллем под ним. Если вы появились здесь впервые, то увидите как встретились два козла с третьим в конце моста, а затем убежали вместе. Это ссылка на детскую сказку «Три козы грубого Билли», где тролль потерпел поражение от трех коз. Аналогичную ссылку можно найти и в Oblivion. *В квесте «Безумный Ум» (The Mind of Madness) доверие Пелагиуса и его паранойя проявляются в виде реальных существ и борются друг с другом. Это отсылка к раннему эпизоду британской фантастической комедии «Красный карлик», когда в эпизоде «Доверие и паранойя» Дэйв Листер заразился мутировавшим заболеванием, и его доверие и паранойя приобрели человеческую форму. Они пытались победить друг друга, и в конце концов оба погибли. *Вы можете поговорить с Энтиром в Коллегии Винтерхольда и выбрать такую фразу: «Я понимаю, ты эльф, который знает, как получить нужное». Это ссылка на фильм Стивена Кинга «Побег из Шоушенка». *Под поместьем «Златоцвет», в канализации, игрок может встретить группу скелетов из 5 оленей и человека. Возможно, это ссылка на «Кошмар перед Рождеством», в котором Джек Скеллингтон едет на санях, запряженных скелетами. *Иногда в ближнем бою NPC могут воскликнуть: «Это всего лишь царапина!». Это возможная ссылка на фильм «Монти Пайтон и Святой Грааль», где Черный Рыцарь сказал это, когда ему отрубили руки и ноги. *Во время казни Роггвира, он прокричит «Давайте, пошевеливайтесь!», что является ссылкой на конец фильма «Монти Пайтон и Святой Грааль». *Один из священников драконов, Вольсунг, назван в честь героя Скандинавской мифологии. Также, Зигурд, ассистент в магазине Белетора в Вайтране, делит свое имя с другим скандинавским героем мифологии. Зигурд также внук Волсунга, а имя его отца – Зигмунд. *Зигмунд сломал в бою свой меч Грам, и много лет спустя тот был перекован для Зигурда (также известного как Зигфрид - прим. пер.), убившего с его помощью дракона Фафнира. Возможно, эта история вдохновила начало Славы Мёртвых, в которой игрок перековывает Вуутрад. *Впервые войдя в Ривервуд, мы видим старуху, бегущую с криками: «Дракон! Дракон! Клянусь, я видела дракона!» Это ссылка на песню из детского фильма Дракон Пита. *В квесте «Соль для Аркадии» игрок обеспечивает морозной солью алхимика Аркадию, которая намерена использовать ее для создания любовного эликсира. Скорее всего, это отсылка к фильму 1992 года «Любовный напиток №9», где любовное зелье появилось из-за концентрированной соли. *В Вайтране, гигантское дерево называется Златолист (Gildergreen). Оно смогло вырасти из ростка старейшего из древ, Элдерглим, но погибает. Это схоже с историей столицы Гондора Минас Тирит, где Белое древо попало в схожую ситуацию. *В Вайтране, во время квеста «Битва за Вайтран» (Battle for Whiterun), вы можете увидеть Хадвара или Ралофа у городской стены после битвы. Он говорит: «Я уверен, что убил больше, чем ты. Я считал». Это ссылка на Леголаса и Гимли. *В квесте «Незабываемая Ночка» (A Night to Remember) одним заданием является получение обручального кольца от ворожеи по имени Мойра, которая завопит: «Моя драгоценность!», если попытаться отнять у нее кольцо. Чем не Горлум? *Рукоять сломанного меча в Ангарвунде (Angarvunde) – иная ссылка на эту серию. Его расположение (рядом лишь скелет с кольцом) – отсылка к Саурону. *Во время квеста «Испытание доблести» (Proving Honor), Фаркас рассказывает, что члены Круга – оборотни, утверждая, что «Это секрет для всех». Эта фраза известна использованием в секретных комнатах оригинальный игры для Нинтендо «Легенда Зельды». *В Темном братстве есть вампир по имени Бабетта. В романе Энн Райс «Интервью с вампиром», Бабетта – первая любовь главного героя. Однако, тело девочки – это ссылка на Клодию, семидесятилетнего вампира в теле семилетнего ребенка. *Квест «Незабываемая ночка» (A Night To Remember) может быть ссылкой на фильм «Мальчишник в Вегасе». Во время квеста вы путешествуете по всему Скайриму в поисках собутыльника Сэма, попутно решая все проблемы, которые создали во время «бурной» ночки. *Если вы нашли Сломанную башню (Broken Tower Redoubt), непосредственно к югу от него будет место под названием Каирн Мятежника (Rebel's Cairn), где вы можете найти груду камней с мечом, воткнутым в самый верхний камень. Это ссылка на легенду о короле Артуре. *Немного к северо-востоку от Водоема Холодный Ветер (Bleakwind Basin), есть пруд со скелетной рукой, держащей меч. Это ссылка на Леди озера из Легенды о короле Артуре. *В центре озера можно найти Камень Леди. Это еще одна ссылка на Леди озера из Легенды о короле Артуре. *Если спросить Атиса, почему тот присоединился к Соратникам, он ответит: «Удача и слава, друг. Удача и слава!» Это ссылка на «Индиана Джонс и Храм Судьбы». *Возможный спутник Белранд иногда упоминает игру, в которую играл будучи ребенком: «Поиск Вумпуса». Вероятно, это ссылка на классическую компьютерную игру «Охота на Вумпуса». *Можно найти книгу под названием «Хижина в лесу». Это прямая ссылка на фильм, который выйдет в начале 2012 года. *Во время квеста по возвращению скелетного ключа на Пути пилигрима можно найти дневник «Дневник Нидстрома». Нидстром – это гитарист из знаменитой шведской рок-группы Кататония. В дневнике есть ссылки на музыку группы, в том числе на «Ночь нового дня» их последнего альбома, «Призрак солнца». *Если вернуться вверх по дороге от Ривервуда туда, откуда вы пришли после пролога, найдется пещера «Факельная шахта» (Embershard Mine). Это ссылка на комикс по игре D&D, в котором Майк Краулик, Джерри Холкинс, Скотт Куртц, Вил Уитон продемонстрировали новое четверное издание. В английском языке The Embershard Mine - это игра слов с Ambershard - названием клана гномов, который похищает шахты у клана персонажа Скотта Курца, Бинвина Бронзботтома. *Во время квеста «Черная звезда», трактирщик в Винтерхольде будет жаловаться Неласару о проведении экспериментов в трактире – «Your last experiment turned inside-out and it exploded» - цитата взята из фильма «В поисках галактики». *Книгу из данной серии, под названием «Кольб и Дракон» можно найти в Йоррваскре в Вайтране, или в Солитьюде. *В квесте «Безумный ум» (The Mind of Madness) мы встречаем Шеогората за чаепитием в середине леса. Это ссылка на «Алису в стране чудес» Льюиса Кэрролла. *На утёсе в Пределе есть святилище, посвящённое Периайту, даэдрическому повелителю чумы и мора. В нише у подножия скалы, на юго-востоке, можно найти два трупа с ядами и кинжалом, лежищим между ними. Это ссылка на Ромео и Джульетту. *В Логове плута (Swindler's Den) есть тренировочный манекен с яблоком на голове. Скорее всего, это дань знаменитой истории Вильгельма Телля, где мастер-лучник должен был сострелить яблоко с головы своего сына. *В квесте «Потерянная невинность» (Innocence Lost), войдя в детский дом, вы услышите, как Грелод Добрая кричит на детей: «Что вы говорите?», а они отвечают: «Мы любим тебя, Грелод, за твою доброту!» Это очень похоже не фильм «Энни», в котором сироты на вопрос: «ЧТО ВЫ ГОВОРИТЕ?» всегда отвечали: «Мы любим тебя, мисс Ханниган». *Если вы направитесь прямо на юг от Храма Периайта и совсем немного на запад от Картвастена, на северо-восток от Камня Любовника, вы наткнётесь прямо на скелет (примерно на полпути к горе). Если вы посмотрите сбоку от скелета, то увидите застрявшую между двух камней саблезубую кошку, чья голова пробита насквозь стеклянным мечом. Это отсылка к сцене из "300 спартанцев", где Леонид заводит волка в узкий проход и потом втыкает ему в рот копьё. *Также в западной части карты, известной как Предел, есть местность, очень похожая на ту, где спартанцы сражались с персами в фильме. *В Виндхельме есть девушка по имени Сусанна Порочная. Норд с таким же прозвищем присутствовал в Oblivion, в одном из квестов Темного Братства. В Skyrim она является одной из жертв Мясника (квест «Кровь на Снегу»). *Фолк Огнебород, находящийся в Синем Дворце(Солитьюд), визуально очень напоминает постаревшего Чака Норриса. *Само присутствие особого умения - Голоса и людей, которые управляют при его помощи другими существами, скорее всего, отсылка к роману Френка Герберта "Дюна", в котором главный герой и некоторые персонажи также умели пользоваться им. *Еще одна отсылка к "Дюне" - человек с завязанным ртом, он же Ульфрик Буревестник, едущий с другими пленниками в телеге. Если вспомнить, то мать Атрейдеса Поля также везли к месту казни с завязанным ртом, чтобы она не воспользовалась Голосом. *В логове Главы гильдии воров Мерсера Фрея в витрине можно найти Охладитель, стеклянный меч, который так же можно получить в Обливионе *В Рифтене, в локации "Буйная фляга" есть персонаж по имени Могильщик, который говорит "Держись от неприятностей подальше, и их у тебя не будет", что является отсылкой к фильму "Властелин колец". *Наверное, все слышали в тавернах песню, которая начинается: "Жил да был Рагнар Рыжий, героем он слыл...". Это явная отсылка к реально существующей книге под заголовком "Сила есть право или выживание наиболее приспособленных", защищающей идеи социального дарвинизма, автором которой является некто под псевдонимом Рагнар Рыжебородый (Ragnar Redbeard). *Шутовская одежда является намеком на игру League of Legends, точнее, на одного из персонажей в данной игре - Shaco. Shaco, так же как и Цицерон, является ассасином и носит такую же одежду. *Адрианна Авениччи после фразы "Ты знаком/знакома с моим отцом?" проговоривает фразу "...Думаешь, мой отец сам советует ярлу? Как же, всегда кто-то посоветует советчикам", что является отсылкой к фильму "Хранители" (Кто Хранит Хранителей?). Категория:Skyrim